The Legend of POG: The Video
The Legend of POG: The Video is the second Video in the POG Trilogy. It resolves the cliffhanger of the previous Video, but also poses a number of new questions. It is also known as Herbie J. Winkleman and the Legend of POG: The Video. It was originally released in 1995 (the year after Searching). Synopsis Herbie's missing! Immediately we are aware of the ramped-up production as we see a exasperated Eddy Tor stalk through the breathtaking hallways of the Daily News. He collects Miss Smedley and Miss Smedley on the way to his office, where he explains that the POG story was a smashing success. In fact, Herbie has become an overnight celebrity... but he's nowhere to be found! Short on options, Tor sends the twins out to investigate. First, the twins hit the diner, and Stella informs them that Herbie was there earlier and he went to visit the Wise Old Man, whom the Smedleys now visit. Entrusting to them the Lucky POG he wears around his neck, the elderly kook sends the Smedleys to Hawaii, mirroring Herbie's journey. He says that if they trust in the POG, it will help them find Herbie. As soon as they hit the tropical tarmac, a now irate Eddy Tor informs them that Granddaugh Tor's entire school has found out about Herbie's disappearance, and they're gathering outside his office, demanding the paper do something about it. The Smedleys then run into the same mysterious Man Giving Directions, except this time it is obvious that he is purposefully impeding their investigation. Undeterred, the sisters begin to canvas the entire state. They find it much easier to adapt to the foreign culture than Herbie did, and their search quickly devolves into hedonism and debauchery as they are seduced by the luxury of the Hawaiian lifestyle. A frenzied call from Eddy Tor informs them that the whole city is now up in arms about Herbie's absence. Just then, the Lucky (now called "Magic") POG begins broadcasting a gaudy advertisement for the Grand Wailea Resort Hotel and Spa in Maui. The sisters waste no time booking a room, but they do waste time hanging around in the pool, where they encounter the Wiser Old Fisherman. He sarcastically suggests that they need to rest before moving on, but they take him at his word and retire to their room. While watching TV, they chance upon a news report which discloses the location of Herbie's disappearance (along with footage of Herbie driving a tractor out of existence!). The Smedleys eventually decide to visit the site. They witness a dog traveling through a trans-dimensional vortex, and the Magic POG confirms their suspicions that this was the cause of Herbie's disappearance. They make the decision to follow, and soon find themselves in 5,000,000 B.C. and different clothes. After being dance-chased through the jungle by Burp, a comical caveman, they happen upon a small group of cavechildren playing POG... with Herbie! But there's no time to catch up, because an earthquake promptly shakes the ground and sends everyone running for safety. Or something. One of the children pretends to trip and lays on the ground crying for help. At the same time, a boulder is shaken free from the top of a mountain and falls towards the child. Burp, betraying his rough and fearsome façade, steps in and blocks the falling rock with his head and is killed. Feeling guilty about misjudging Burp's character, the Smedley twins sing him back to life. Then they all form a band and sing the "Caveman Boogie". Herbie teaches everyone a "dance" to go along with it. Eventually the novelty of playing in a caveman band wears off, and the Smedleys become anxious to return home. Burp leads them to the Wise Old Caveman, who insults everyone. Eventually he reveals to them the ancient Original POG, and immediately the sun is eclipsed by the moon, which causes a rip in the spacetime continuum through which Herbie and the Smedleys can pass to return to their own time. Before entering the vortex, Herbie entrusts the Magic POG to Burp. Back in 1995, Eddy Tor announces to the world that Herbie is back. Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Burp emerges from a time portal, forced by some evil to travel to the future in search of the one man who can save the past. To be continued... Notes * Approximate running time: 29 minutes * Format: 4:3 aspect, NTSC, interlaced, stereo audio Each Video advertises 2 limited-edition milk caps "FREE INSIDE", though the maintainers of this site have never seen any of them (our tapes didn't include any). And honestly, we're not entirely sure how two milk caps could be included inside a VHS tape box without leaving any impression in the cardboard. If anybody out there has any information regarding these milk caps, please post! We're understandably curious, and have nothing to offer in return! Back cover copy Last time, rookie newspaper reporter Herbie J. Winkleman went "Searching for POG". And now... Herbie's disappeared!! That's right, disappeared! Herbie's boss, Eddy Tor, sends the Smedleys searching for Herbie. Don't miss this wacky Hawaiian adventure that's loads of laughs for the entire family complete with 4 great songs by recording stars Janet & Judy. Credits * Executive Producer: Stan Esecson * Directed by: Boix Nathanson * Director of Photography: Cindy Erdman * Written by: Boix Nathanson * Additional Scripting: Stan Esecson, Cindy Erdman, Janet Boggs, Judy Brock Cast * Herbie J. Winkleman: Curt Visca * Eddy Tor: Mike Lowe * Candy Smedley: Janet Boggs * Sandy Smedley: Judy Brock * Burp: Fred Aspen * Waitress: Deanna Hurst * Wise Old Man: Jack Banning * Wise Old Fisherman: Ed Elkin * Wisest Old Caveman: Micael Orcena (Micael?) * Reporter: Brian Connoly * Man Giving Directions: Boix Nathanson * Second Caveman: Boix Nathanson * Policeman: Mark Hong * Kids Playing POG: Chantilly Mers, Kamaili Mers, Keli'a Smau, Kupono Peterson-Rivera, Dean Line, Nicole Palmer, Sam Esecson * Cave Kids: Sam Esecson, Scott Esecson, Mike Pearlman, Chantilly Mers, Kamaili Mers, Keli'a Smau, Kupono Peterson-Rivera * Kids Picketing: Katie McManus, Juliano Streete, Priscilla Valdovinas, Jeremy Grout, Vanessa Porter Production * Casting Hawaii: Cynthia Campbell, Chameleon Talent * Casting San Diego: Shamon Freitas Agency * Location Manager Hawaii: Camille Hendrickson * Sound Recordist: Willy Beal * Underwater Photography: Ted Plume * Gaffer: Willy Beal * Grips: Ken Folta, Ted Fatseas, Steve Clancy, Derek Rickles * Production Assistant: Chantal Traub Post Production * Edited at: JMTV * Off-Line Editors: Cindy Erdman, Boix Nathanson * On-Line Editor: Gary Childress * Tape Operator: Ray Benson * Audio: Dutch Hill, Digital Sound Design Special Thanks * Kim Marshall * Kahalui Airport Maui * Kooky's Diner Music "Herbie J. Winkleman (Searchin' for POG)" Written by Janet Boggs & Judy Brock "Legend of POG" Written by Judy Brock "Caveman Boogie" Written by Judy Brock "Gotta Find Herbie" Written by Janet Boggs & Judy Brock "We're Sorry Mr. Caveman" Written by Judy Brock All Songs Performed by: Janet & Judy and The Hotbilly Boys